


le sigh

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, meet cute, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: le sigh
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 14





	le sigh

**Author's Note:**

> happy day 22

"You're cute" Lena said, approaching the blonde, "Sorry, sometimes I'm awkwardly upfront."

"It's okay, you're cute too." Kara replied. "I'm Kara."

"I'm Lena.' Lena smiled, "Care to share some potstickers?"

"Hell yes," Kara smiled from ear to ear.

Each day, Kara and Lena would meet and eat potstickers.

**Author's Note:**

> love u


End file.
